Zankken Javan
| image = | race = | birthplace = | birthday = May 8 | age = 29 (Pre-Hollowfication) | gender = Male | height = 304.8cm (10") | weight = 166.01kg (366lb) | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Esteban Moreno | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army Yakuza | occupation = Enforcer | previous occupation = Números 90 in Aizen's Arrancar Army | team = Anarquía | previous team = | partner =Emya Koliohart | previous partner =Ukita Toyohisa | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = | resurrección = Vacío | english voice = Frank Welker | japanese voice = Akio Ohtsuka }} Zanken Javan (ヤワンザンケン) is the Nonagésimo (90th) Arrancar in 's Army. Prior to his , he was a man by the name of Keiji Fukushima (福島敬二, Fukushima Keiji) who worked for a Yakuza group operating in the Edogawa Special Ward. Appearance Zanken is a giant of a man standing at a total of ten foot tall, he has a flowing black mane of hair that falls behind his back reaching down as far as his waist. His eyes are a light blue colour across dark-tanned skin. Zanken's body is riddled with rippling muscles, something that his attire desires to flaunt as indicated by his upper clothing being little more than a white a waistcoat with an accompanying black outline. His hands and much of his forearms are wrapped up, albeit haphazardly, in bandages. The remains of his hollow mask cover the right part of his jawbone as well as the right side of his foread with a fang reaching down from the upper part that extends past his chin by a few centimeteres. His Hollow hole is located on the left side of his chest just above the nipple. Zanken wears armour reminiscent of Medieval knights across the entirety of his lower body with polished white steel for each of the plates. The boots end in sharp tips with a pair of sharp fang-like protrusions hanging off of the back of the boot. Zanken is always seen standing or sitting up right, commonly with his arms crossed or his arms folded over his back with his Zanpakutō being held in between his arms and the back of his neck. When in combat Zanken always wields his Zanpakutō with his right hand regardless of its current state. Personality Zanken's personality is groomed around an eternal desire for power, which is said to be related to his death as a . He most often seeks to grow in power by fighting others of equal strength to the point that his primary styles of fighting are devoted to gauging whether or not an opponent is worth going all out against. However Zanken is unsure of why exactly he desires to constantly gain more power, nor does he know what he'll do with it even if he does attain a high enough amount of power to sate that desire. He describes the desire as an urge that he can't override, physically forced to seek it out regardless of any kind of resistance he might put up. At the same time Zanken is a natural battle seeker and very much enjoys the thrill of fighting and so claims that his desire for more power is a good enough excuse as any to keep up the fight. Zanken bears many of the traits common to Arrancar such as the aforementioned battle hunger, he is also impulsive and reckless deciding things on an off-hand whim rather than taking the time to think things out. However he does not embody the calmer and colder traits associated with the Arrancar and has shown to be very friendly with his fellow Hollows, whether or not they reciprocate. He is also protective of others that he considers allies or friends, going out of his way to ensure that Emya Koliohart remained unaffected by his battle against Sierra Alvarado, and often being the first to take on whatever enemies Anarquía runs in to. He enjoys camaraderie, as well as friendly banter, even if it can become biting in nature but he disapproves of things such as a disregard for others or general cold outlooks which made him something of an outcast among the other Arrancar, especially within the ranks of 's army. In keeping with his abnormal behaviour, Zanken is a fan of fairplay, while he holds back his strength on purpose in order to see if an opponent is strong enough to take him on at full strength, he is also against fighting injured opponents though he does disregard this when the wound is inflicted during a battle that he is in, it wouldn't make sense to end a fight just because the other person took an injury after all. He is not a fan of authority and never really takes into account, making no use of honourifics when speaking of others who are, technically speaking, superior to him. This disregard included the and even Aizen. History Through out all of his life Keiji Fukushima had sought ways to improve his state of living, and that of his family, to the point that he would do most anything as long as it helped him sometime down the line. So it was that he ended up as a member of a Yakuza group operating through out Tokyo alongside his best friend, Ukita Toyohisa. While the reputation of the Yakuza was an unpleasant one, the duo often worked more to help others rather than needlessly cause more trouble though they certainly participated in the rivalries of other groups. During a conflict of interest with another Yakuza organization, Keiji and Ukita came under attack in the center of a hotel leading to a protracted skirmish through out the halls of several of the upper floors of the building. During the fighting Ukita took a shot to the leg, crippling him. Keiji attempted to drag his partner into a nearby elevator though he was kept from reaching him by enemy Yakuza. Fleeing into the elevator alone, he let out an anguished cry knowing that he had abandoned his friend to die. He wouldn't escape either, his elevator stopping prematurely before reaching the ground floor. He was gunned down as the elevator doors opened, leaving him cursing revenge all the while condemning himself for his powerlessness. His body tied itself to the world around it as he became a so that he could extract his revenge. While the process of becoming a Hollow often takes months or even years for a Plus, Keiji's erroded much quicker thanks to his feelings of despair, within a few weeks Keiji's chain had completely erroded forcing a Hollow hole to emerge on his chest where his heart would be. His body transformed into an ink black monstrosity while a beastial white mask formed itself over his face. With a maddened howl Keiji reverted to an animal mentality and began hunting for sustenance; other souls. As if hardcoded into his memory Keiji went out of his way to hunt down his and Ukita's killers and within a month the entirety of the Yakuza group had been destroyed. This put the right on his trail. And it wasn't long before three of the feudal-dressed warriors appeared before him. Initially trying to fight off his three pursuers Keiji was quickly overwhelmed and forced to flee forcing the trio to hunt him as he attempted to scale a massive skyscraper. Using the vertical battlefield to his advantage Keiji was able to knock out one of his opponents and emerge on the roof of the skyscraper unharmed. Ripping open several steam vents, the lanky Hollow hid himself within the clouds of smoke until his Shinigami hunters went in after him at which time he leaped from the roof into a lengthy fall. As he closed in on the ground he lashed his claws into the walls and windows of the building to slow himself, coming to a halt on the ground with only a minor crack in the earth. After escaping the Shinigami, Keiji went into hiding only revealing himself when he was sure he could claim a soul without being attacked. But going so long without feeding drove his already insatiable hunger into overdrive and he was overtaken by a singular lust to feed regardless of the consequences. A single Shinigami finally caught up to him on the island of Niijima. At first Keiji ignored the Shinigami until he was provoked by a large wound opening up across his arm causing him to regain his senses. But instead of running he decided to stand and fight. Leaves in the Wind Hueco Mundo Keiji was able to escape the beings that tried to cut him down, and continued growing in power by consuming souls for over a month. He was found again, but this time he was able to defeat his opponents, although he was left in a severely damaged state afterward. It was at this time that Keiji met another Hollow, one which consumed him as lunch. But his life didn't simply end there. Keiji's mind became part of an amalgam of Hollows known as a Gillian-class Hollow, where tens, if not hundreds, of Hollows tried to become the dominant mind of a stronger physical body than they alone possessed. Keiji was the victor, but at the cost of most of his identity. Motivated only by an unusual desire to devour fellow Hollows, Keiji eventually became an Adjuchas-class Hollow. He continued on his path of devouring fellow Hollows, before leaving the Forest of Menos for the desert above. He travelled for what seemed like years, finally happening on another Hollow that he attacked in a savage attempt to sustain himself. This Hollow turned out to be a fellow Adjuchas and the two beings nearly slaughtered each other in an attempt to devour the other. In the last moment Keiji gained the upper hand, allowing him a victory. It was then that he found an outside observer who offered him a chance at even greater power. That outsider, was Sosuke Aizen. Arrancar As an Arrancar the collective of Hollows that made up his mind became one solidified personality. While Keiji Fukushima was the dominant mind, he had lost his identity to gain such a position. The combined mind became the being known as Zanken Javan. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities *'Marksmanship Practitioner': While limited, partly by how infrequently he was allowed to use the skill in real and fatal situations, Zanken proved to be capable with small firearms in his life as Keiji Fukushima, his primary weapon was a Sphinx 3000. *'Enhanced Strength': Even before his rebirth as a Hollow and later transformation into an Arrancar Zanken had unnatural strength that helped make him one of the scarier enforcers amongst the Yakuza, he was shown to be able to break through concrete with his bare hands and had little issue putting a man's head through a wall. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While the fighting style he uses specifically is unknown, Zanken has proven to be extremely skilled at fighting unarmed especially as his preferred method of fighting. He was known to have trained for years, and put his practice into action often, while working for the Yakuza in Tokyo. He could compete with users of Hakuda relatively easily and could even best armed opponents with powerful and brutal combinations of attacks that were also deceptively fast. Arrancar Abilities *Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, Zanken was capable of sensing the presence of other spiritual beings. *' ': While rarely shown openly Zanken is adept in the use of his zanpakutō allowing him to keep up with an ex-captain-level Shinigami. He could effortlessly swing the weight of his sword, even wielding it one-handed while in his Resurrección which transforms his sword into a large Chinese halberd. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Despite his size and overall mass Zanken has proven to have very good reflexes, capable of dodging attacks with little wasted effort and immediately return the favour. He could attack quickly and with a ferocious amoung of power that made fighting him in melee combat a daunting task for those that couldn't keep up with him. *'Enhanced Strength': Zanken's outrageous strength only increased after his Hollowfication and his impressive physical build helped emphasize the fact. He was stronger than most other Arrancar in this particular field and a single punch could tear apart entire rooms of Las Noches as shown in his battle with Sierra Alvarado, the same fight also showcased his ability to create tremors or shockwaves of air with his attacks by the sheer force carried by his arms and legs. *' ': A master in its use, Zanken could form Cero's almost instantaneously and then fire them at his target for devastating effect, he utilized his Cero by clenching his fist as if gripping something and then throwing the Cero once it had formed in his grasp where it would immediately explode into a beam of energy. His Cero was golden in colour and predominatly "thrown" with his right hand. *' ': Is the name applied to the ability used by Arrancar to harden their spiritual pressure and then fire it with speed to match or surpass bullets. Zanken utilized the Bala the same way he did his fists, to prove that someone was capable of taking his Cero in a fight of equals. His Bala was of an orange tint similar to the colour of the Cero utilized by Franceska Mila Rose. *' ': Compressed spiritual power that acts as a natural armour for Arrancar, Zanken's was average in quality though it was noted that he could have made it stronger given the strength of his spiritual power. *' ': The ability used by Arrancar in order to detect Spiritual Pressure, Zanken would tab the hilt of his zanpakutō to the ground where-in a blue glowing line would extend out towards a targetted area before returning the information back to Zanken. This allowed him the precision of the but made him unable to use the sonar-like version that others used. *' ': Zanken was capable of using the Sonído like other Arrancar though his skill were below average and he preferred not to use it if he could help it, believing that it would ruin the flow of a good fight. *' ': With energy close to that of a Captain-rank Shinigami, Zanken has enough power to openly fight several opponents at once, or take on aforementioned Captain-rank Shinigami. His Spiritual Energy is also very finely controlled such that he can condense his energy into a Cero so quickly that it almost seems instant. Zanpakutō Vacío (空 (エンプティ), Sora; Spanish for "Empty", Japanese for "Sky"): Vacío in it's sealed form takes the form of a normal katana. With a squared guard that is black and outlined in a dull-gold colour, the sheath and hilt are a bright red with links of chain attached to the bottom end of the sheath that is re-connected at the top end. The Zanpakutō is usually worn on Zanken's back from the left side with the links of chain worn diagonally across his chest. *' ': Its release command is "Wake up" (起きる, Okiru): When Vacío is released the weapon becomes a large Chinese Halberd. With the shaft being a bright red like the hilt and sheath in it's sealed state. The blade comes out in a sort-of box like appearance the center blade being where the other parts extend and return from. At the starting of the blade it crosses out much like a cross-bladed spear the two crossed blades fold around up-words and and then fold inward to meet the center blade once again - where the blades folded into meet the center continue up for a final bend in meeting the blade just before it's peak at the tip. On his body the bleached-white bone-like Hollow material that makes up the mask of a Hollow covers his entire right arm. On his hand and wrist it looks like an armoured-gauntlet while the rest of the arm looks pretty plain up until it reaches the shoulder where it extends out as a pauldron with two spikes protruding from it. Four thin curved points extend out from the arm and onto the chest curving around and stopping near the stomach area. The reformed mask covers up Zanken's entire face with right-angled triangle openings for the eye holes. The teeth on the mouth area are mainly rectangular except for the two lengthy fangs from the upper row that come down and pass by the jaw for a few centimetres. Up above the eye where the eyebrows should start is a group of three triangles in a deep green colour that form a larger triangle with noticeable spaces in between each of the three triangles. The top of the mask comes up over Zankairou's head stopping just after passing over the top of his forehead. Resurrección Special Ability: While in his released form Zanken's abilities are increased dramatically allowing him even more monsterous potential than normal, his offensive power grows as does the strength of his Hierro allowing him to take a point-blank strike from a Bankai and survive. *'Terminación' (タミネション, Tamineshon; "Completion"): Activated immediately upon Zanken's assuming the Resurrección form, this ability is not truly an ability at all but instead an unlocking of sorts. Vacío primarily serves as a limiter to Zanken's spiritual power, and upon being released, removes said limiter allowing him full access to his power to do with as he sees fit. *' ': While possessing impressive spiritual power in his normal form, his Resurrección brings it into the fore, giving him energy that could rival the Espada. His spiritual power becomes such that it is impossible to hide, leaking out of his body in such propensity that it creates a glowing aura of visible energy around him. While most beings that carry a similiar level of spiritual energy find it difficult to control, Zanken lacks this flaw and easily utilizes his new energy to his benefit. *'Augmented Hierro': Utilizing his spiritual power Zanken is capable of dramatically increasing the power behind his Hierro making his defenses that much stronger. When first unveiling this ability he allowed Sierra Alvarado to strike him with her Bankai at point-blank range where he quickly recovered with little damage to himself. *'Zennō Tsuikyū Nami' (全能追求波, Almighty Seeking Wave): Combining his ability to create shockwaves with a sweep of his fist and his immense spiritual power, Zanken can create tremendously powerful sweeping waves of spiritually backed air that can slice through hardened surfaces and send opponents flying. Behind the Scenes If Zanken worked for any of the real life Yakuza organizations it would probably be Inagawa-kai. The idea behind Zanken was to create a character that was in pursuit of something that they had already obtained, essentially a character with a hunt that wouldn't end unless they realized they already had what they were after. In Zanken's case this was a search for power hence the reason his Resurrección doesn't grant him any real abilities, just more access to what he already had. Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Anarquía Category:Bleach: Hollow Chronicels